


Midnight Trip

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Roommates, but in the gay way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia, Hanamaru and Kanan are having a couple of issues with their sleeping arrangement.





	Midnight Trip

**Author's Note:**

> i had a liiiittle dose of writer's blog but i believe i cured myself lol
> 
> thx azalea

“Gotta pee, zura...”

 

Kanan didn’t even lift her head from her pillow, sighing in exhaustion. She had no idea what time it was, but it was no doubt some ungodly hour. Hanamaru had been making bathroom trips in the middle of the night and jumping all over Kanan ever since the first night they slept together in their new apartment. Digging her nails into the sheets, she braced herself for the impact of Hanamaru climbing over her. First, a knee in her stomach; then, a hand in her face; finally, a foot pushing off of her until Hanamaru rolled to the floor with a  _ thud. _ In the dark, Hanamaru stumbled into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn the light on.

 

For a second, Kanan panicked, wondering if Hanamaru had remembered to lift the lid. Then, she heard the soft splash from the toilet and she relaxed...at least, until Hanamaru finished. The toilet flushed a couple of seconds later after the rip of toilet paper, then Hanamaru washed and dried her hands before drowsily walking back to the bed. 

 

Kanan tried to bargain with her barely-conscious girlfriend for the millionth time. “Hanamaru-chan, be a little careful when you-”

 

She was quickly interrupted by Hanamaru carelessly climbing over her, putting her limbs in places that they definitely didn’t belong in. Finally, Hanamaru settled between Kanan and Dia as Kanan tried to calm the throbbing pain of various spots on her body. Seconds later, Hanamaru was snoring and mumbling in her sleep like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

“Dia, you’ve gotta sleep in the middle tonight.”

 

Dia raised an eyebrow, pausing the TV and throwing the remote to the bed. They were cuddling in bed in their same old formation; Kanan on the side nearest the bathroom, Dia facing the wall with the window on it (along with a couple of idol posters that she convinced her girlfriends to let her hang), and Hanamaru comfy cozy in the middle. However, Kanan was not at all comfy cozy when she thought of Hanamaru poking her everywhere while she tried to sleep. 

 

“I can’t sleep in the middle, you know this. I like to look out of the window to relax myself. If somebody sleeps there they’ll block my view,” Dia said, pulling her knees to her chest. 

 

“She likes to look at her Eli posters, zura,” Hanamaru pointed out. 

 

Dia blushed, but nodded in confirmation. Kanan massaged her temples. “Fine, I’ll sleep in the middle, then...and Hanamaru-chan, you can take my place-”

 

Hanamaru squealed, “No way, zura! I’m always in the middle! When we cuddle, when we sleep, when we kiss...”

 

With a pout and wide, somber eyes, Hanamaru looked up at Kanan with a pleading look. Kanan wanted so badly to tell Hanamaru that she didn’t have much of a choice, but...how could she say no to that face? “F-fine...then, Dia, sleep where I sleep. We can move your posters to the wall by the bathroom door.”

 

“I’d like to see the window, too!” Kanan groaned. She wanted to argue against Dia as well, yet she said nothing.  _ Why am I so weak to them...I just want to sleep! _ “What’s the problem, anyway? Our current sleeping arrangement is just fine.”

 

“No, not really! Hanamaru-chan keeps going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and she steps all over me,” Kanan said. Hanamaru seemed remorseful, giving Kanan’s thigh a comforting pat. “I don’t even think she notices it. My body is sore every time I wake up...no offense, Maru-chan, but you’re a big girl! It’s kind of rough when you’re putting all of your weight on me!”

 

Dia was mildly entertained. Kanan almost told her to wipe that painful smirk off her face, but Dia spoke before she could. “And how long has this been going on?”

 

“Uh...three months?”

 

“Since we moved in, zura?! And you never told me! I’m so sorry!”

 

“I tried, really! I was telling you to be more gentle,” Kanan insisted. “But you didn’t really notice, I guess. You were just trying to pee.”

 

Dia picked up the remote again, unpausing the movie they were watching. “There’s an easier solution. Hanamaru, go to the bathroom as soon as the movie ends, then we can all go to bed. If you don’t have to go to the bathroom, then you won’t have to climb over Kanan at all.”

 

“I don’t think I have to go...”

 

“Just run the water,” Kanan suggested. “Oh, and put your hand under it. Warm water.”

 

Hanamaru nodded determinedly. “Alright, zura! As soon as it’s over, I’ll go pee. Then everything will be fine!”

* * *

Unfortunately, things were  _ not _ fine.

 

They all cuddled up in bed mere seconds after Hanamaru finished up in the bathroom, and Hanamaru was asleep instantly. But just a couple of hours later, Hanamaru was “awake” again, stumbling over Kanan with a knee to the ribs and an elbow to the cheek. And, of course, a mumbled “gotta pee, zura”.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course you do,” Kanan growled into her pillow.

* * *

“It didn’t work,” Kanan whined at breakfast the next morning. Somehow, eggs and toast weren’t as good when your torso was aching. “Are you  _ sure _ you peed before we went to bed? Like, all emptied out? Not a single drop left to speak of? No survivors-”

 

“Kanan, that’s disgusting.” Kanan shot Dia a look, and Dia rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. “You’re blowing this out of proportion. Look at poor Hanamaru! She obviously feels bad!”

 

Sure enough, Hanamaru was shoving sausage around on her plate, embarrassed. “Sorry, zura...I don’t even remember doing that.”

 

“Oh, uh...no, _ I’m _ sorry.” Kanan said meekly. “Since you don’t remember, and all...I guess I can’t blame you.”

 

Dia set her mug down on the table, huffing. “Don’t worry, Hanamaru. Unlike  _ Kanan, _ I can handle...whatever it is she’s fussing about. If it’s this much of a problem, I’ll abandon my posters and window every other night, and Kanan can sleep by the wall.”

 

Kanan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness, Dia. I don’t know how long I can handle this. Every other night will be just fine. Finally, some relief-”

 

“No need to thank me. All I have to do is lay there. Can’t be that hard,” Dia said, a bit too cocky for Kanan’s tastes. Well, that was fine. She’d find out the truth soon enough. It didn’t matter much to Kanan, though. She could finally sleep in peace!

* * *

Once again, Kanan was stirred in the middle of the night...but not by Hanamaru climbing over her. No, she was facing the wall, with Eli Ayase mockingly smiling down at her. Instead of Hanamaru,  _ Dia _ was waking her up.

 

“Agh! Hanamaru, stop that, this instant! Your foot is...hey! I  _ said, _ be careful, or I’ll bruise!”

 

“Mm...gotta pee, zura...”

 

Dia continued to grunt and complain, and Kanan clutched the covers irritably.  _ Damn it...how am I supposed to sleep with all of this noise?! _


End file.
